zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
Hey... ¿qué tal? Me pasaré por aquí, para ayudar un poco... A ver si puedo convencer a más gente para que pueda apoyar esta causa. Maleboocado :Gracias por estrenar mi discusión xD Y Gracias sobretodo por tu ayuda. ¡¡Escribe!! XD -- 19:09 21 feb 2008 (UTC) : Si. Definitivamente quiero ayudar a la causa. Ayudare en todo lo que pueda. Perdona por mi retraso en contesar. --Zant 11:40 19 mar 2008 (UTC) : Sí. Algo entiendo, que no és poco, sobre el funcionamiento de la Wiki. Precisamente yo soy Zant de la Viquipèdia en catalán y soy el fundador del proyecto The Legend of Zelda de allí. Entiendo más o menos sobre el funcionamiento de plantillas (crear una me cuesta; normalmente las copio y le doy unos cuantos retoques hasta gusto de todos). Sobre lo de ver la Wiki personalizada en verde lo veía hasta que se cambió. Perdona de nuevo mi retraso en contestar. ¡Saludos! --Zant 20:10 24 mar 2008 (UTC) Hay más redactores aquí aparte de usted y Zant Soy un nuevo usuario de este Wiki. Espero que lea mis contribuciones y acepto comentarios. Hice unos cambios en la Portada, espero que le agraden. ¿De verdad tiene 13 años? No parece, a juzgar por su modo de hablar, muy educado para ser un adolescente... Manténgase en contacto. --Davichito 01:11 31 mar 2008 (UTC) Gracias por hacerme admin Gracias por hacerme admin. Seguiré sus consejos de formato. Sobre la página principal, dígame qué no le gusta y lo cambiaré, si quiere. La cambié por lo que la Wikia estaba en adopción y nadie venía por aquí. Davichito 18:12 3 abr 2008 (UTC). MetalGear Wiki está interesante y atractiva Me gustó la portada de MetalGear Wiki. Yo tengo la Battletoads Wiki: http://battletoads.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, si quiere mirarla. Su Wikia está bien organizada. La leeré pronto. El artículo de Metal Gear 4 está bien escrito y es lo suficientemente largo. Davichito 18:28 3 abr 2008 (UTC). ¿Por qué se fue? Gracias por hacerme admin. Pero me dejaron solo. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Porque nadie lee esta wiki? ¿Porque nadie colabora? Davichito 19:05 13 abr 2008 (UTC) :Aquí nunca hubo nadie, es decir, yo he estado solo desde el día en que la adopté hasta que has llegado tu, y yo me fuí. Estoy en demasiados wikis, y no puedo darles la atención necesaria a ninguna otra así, me fui de 4 wikis y ahora estoy perfectamente. Tienes que trabajar, escribir... así la enciclopedia estará más conocida, y quizás vengan otros usuarios, la lean, contribuyan... 19:07 13 abr 2008 (UTC) Request for deletion Hello, would you please be so kind as to delete my user page? Thank you in advance.-- 15:34 22 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola hola di con esta pagina por accidente pero tambien quiero ayudar a expandir esta wiki he jugado varios juegos de The legend of Zelda asi que tengo mucha informacion para dar--Torchic038 01:01 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Playsonic: Me llamo Link Oscuro. Soy un gran fanatico de zelda y miembro nuevo de la web. ¿Aún te conectas? me gustaría saber porque la web está como abandonada... Hay muy pocos aportes y todo eso... si puedes respondeme en mi pagina de discución... Atte. Link Oscuro Gracias ! Con tu ayuda la wiki de Zelda reunió 250 articulos! Sigue aportando para que pronto llegemos a más articulos. Felicidades por los 250 ! Att. --Link oscuro 03:04 21 nov 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANTE: Nueva dirección para el wiki Como el usuario activo que sos, es mi responsabilidad que he contacato a un ayudante de wikia center, para que este nos ayude a revivir la wikia. Entonces el propone que creemos nuevos administradores de la web. Para esto queremos saber a quienes propones. Tu ayuda es sumamente importante. Respondeme en mi pagina de discusión. Att:Link oscuro 04:49 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Gracias por todo Play... Nos estamos viendo. Y que te valla muy bien en tus otras wikias. Att: Link oscuro 15:31 22 ene 2010 (UTC)